Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rangers
by Deepthroat Ghoul
Summary: While the Power Rangers are still in Australia, Zedd and Rita find a way to bottle them up.
1. Act 1

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I don't own _**Power Rangers**_. Once again, this is a fan-fictionialized version of one of the many unproduced Powers Rangers episode scripts.

This script was written when the cast were in Australia filming _**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: the Movie**_, but got shelved because of production problems.

You can place this story between "The Wedding" and "Return of the Green Ranger", due to the Mighty Morphin' Rangers still being in the Land Down Under. Please rate and review, now let's set sail and begin the story...

--------------------------------------------------

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of... Rangers?**

originally written by Tony Oliver

turned into a fanfic by Piston1984

--------------------------------------------------

**Act 1**

--------------------------------------------------

The sun shined at Sydney Harbour in Sydney, Australia, as the six Power Teens, Bulk and Skull, their chaperon, an Australian tour guide, and some travelling companions approached a boat docked at the pier.

As they boarded the ship, the Tour Guide filled the group in on the day's agenda by saying, "Today, we're going to learn how Australia got its start and how sailing ships played a part in our history."

Billy stepped onto the vessel, adjusting his glasses as he said, "Wow! I've always wanted to sail on one of these."

Rocky looked down at the beautiful sails and commented, "This is so cool!"

Adam touched one of the ship's finely-crafted masts and said, "Whoa! Check out the masts!"

Aisha wondered as she looked at the ship's steering wheel, "I wonder if they'd let _me_ steer."

Kimberly said while taking pictures with her camera, "I've got to get some pictures of this."

Tommy looked out to the horizon and said with great pride, "Imagine being captain of _this_ ship."

Skull suddenly jumped off the gangway and onto the deck, wearing a patch over one eye and a three-pointed hat, saying to the teens, "Argh! Avast ye mateys! Baton down the hatches! Hoist the mansail! Spin the spinmaker!"

Bulk followed on board, asking, "Skull, what are you doing?"

Skull flipped the patch off his eye and replied, "Getting ready for pirates!"

Being a party pooper, Bulk grumbled, "This is a harbour cruise, numbskull. There _are_ no pirates."

"No pirates? Aw, I never get to have _any_ fun." said a pouty Skull, as the Tour Guide was the last to board and adresse the group, "Alright. If you would all find a place to settle, we'll be off straight away."

Meanwhile, at the Lunar Palace, Rita Repulsa and Goldar both flanked Lord Zedd (with Squatt and Baboo both huddled off to one side to listen), as he finished gazing down to Earth and turned, while saying, "Pathetic humans. They make such a big deal about primitive wind-powered boats."

"Humans make a big deal about _everything_." said Rita Repulsa.

Squatt said, "I liked those big sailing things."

Baboo agreed by singing, "Yeah, me too. Yo ho ho and a bottle of..."

Goldar interrupted the bumbling duo with a stare and a growl, as Zedd suddenly had an idea in his head and said, "Bottle? Yes, of course, a bottle!"

A confused Rita asked, "So are you gonna tell us what you're thinking or do I have to guess?"

Zedd told his wife, "I want you to have Finster prepare a magic bottle. We'll use it to neutralize the Rangers, leaving our way clear to overrun the planet and make it mine!"

"Ahem!" said Rita, as Zedd reacted, then corrected himself by saying, "Uh, sorry. _Ours_... dear."

With that said, the couple gave off a big evil laugh.

Back in Sydney Harbour, the ship sailed through the coastline of Sydney, sails full of wind. The Power Teens, their companions and the Chaperon stood at the front rail, listening to the Tour Guide giving a talk about the sights they were seeing.

The Tour Guide said, "Over there is the place where the first fleet from England brought the first settlers to Australia on 26th January 1788. That day is celebrated as Australia Day every year."

Rocky asked Billy, "What was the name of this ship?"

"The _Svannen_." answered Billy.

"Well she sure is a beaut." said Rocky.

Aisha took a deep breath and said with a smile, "Mmm, the sea air is great."

"I love it out here." agreed Adam.

Kimberly then told her friends, "Let's face it guys, we're in Sydney Australia, on a tall ship and we're all together. This is a perfect day!"

Tommy smiled and nodded in agreement, as Skull was sneakily listening in on the teens' conversation, as he laughed his laugh and told Bulk, "Ha! Hey Bulk! Those dweebs think this is a perfect day. What do you think?"

Bulk, who was obviously sea-sick with a slightly green pall coming over him, groaned, "I don't... I don't feel... feel so well." Then he quickly leaned over the rail to lose his lunch, although Skull barely noticed and started to wonder, "See? This is _not_ a perfect day. A perfect day for me would be a lot different." With that said, a dream sequence started to form in Skull's mind...

In this fancy dream sequence, Skull was the captain of this vessel, as he stood proudly at the aft of the ship. Standing by Captain Skull's side was Mr. Bulk, who had a bandanna around his head and was at the helm. In the background, the barefoot Power Teens were in ragged clothes and were swabbing the deck. This whole scene should take on the feeling of sped-up surrealism.

Captain Skull barked out orders to his crew, "Alright, swabbies! Put your backs into it!"

Tommy said, as he scrubbed as hard as his hands could scrub the decks, "Aye aye, Cap'n Skull!"

Billy also joined in the brown-nosing by saying, "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Captain Skull!"

Kimberly looked up dreamily, saying, "Captain Skull is my hero!"

Captain Skull confidentally turned his attention to Mr. Bulk and said, "Mr. Bulk!"

Mr. Bulk saluted, as he responded, "Aye Captain!"

"Did you baton all the hatches?" asked Captain Skull.

"No Cap'n. I forgot!" answered a cringing Mr. Bulk, as Captain Skull gave him a menacing look and yelled at him, "Bad form, Mr. Bulk! This is mutiny, Bulk! Mutiny I tell you! _MUTINY!!!_"

"Skull! What are you doing?" asked Kimberly, as a look on confusion came over Skull's face to reveal in a quick snap that we are back in reality. Skull stood with his arms raised surrounded by Kimberly, Aisha, and Adam.

Skull tried to explained, "I was just... uh... you know... uh...

"Yeah, right." said a frowning Aisha, who, along with Adam and Kimberly, just walked away.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd shouted to Finster from his throne, "Finster! Isn't that bottle ready yet!?"

In his workshop, Finster was quickly working around his bench, putting the finishing touches to the bottle, while telling his master, "Just a few moments more, my liege. Now the finishing touch, voila! It's finished!"

Once done, Finster entered the throne room and handed the bottle to Zedd, as Rita and Goldar both stood nearby.

Zedd grumbled, as he took the bottle from Finster, "It's about time."

"Yeah slowpoke! Now, how does it work?" asked Rita.

Finster explained, "All you have to do is point the bottle in the direction of the Rangers and open it. The bottle will release a powerful energy field which will surround them and put them into a deep sleep."

"Excellent! By the time Zordon figures out how to release them, it will be too late to save the world from our grip." said Zedd, who held the bottle with a tight grip.

Rita then told her husband, "Quick! Bottle 'em up!"

Zedd cockily said, "Yes, my dear. A few Putties should be able to handle this."

Meanwhile, back aboard the ship, Billy and Adam were walking down the stairs and entered the hold of the ship.

Adam said, "I can't imagine anyone spending months aboard a ship like this, trying to cross an ocean."

Billy explained, "Well, if it weren't for ships like this and the people who sailed them, there would have been no exploration, no trade, and no basic understanding of our world."

"Now that you put it _that_ way, I guess what they were doing was pretty important." responded a flabbergasted Adam.

Up on the deck, Tommy stood at the bow facing the wind. Kimberly and Rocky stood near him while the others stood closer to midships.

Feeling the wind on his face, Tommy told his friends, "This is really something else."

Rocky agreed, "Yeah. Great sights and fresh sea air. It's the best."

"It _was_ the best. Look!" said Kimberly, who pointed at four Putty Patrollers, who appeared on the rigging of the ship. One of them was carrying the bottle. The other passengers began to panic, as Aisha cried out, "Putties!"

Tommy gave Kimberly, Rocky, and Aisha the following orders, "Keep the passengers safe and get rid of those Putties. Let's do it!"

"RIGHT!" said Rocky, as the Power Teens broke off to do their stuff. Aisha and Rocky quickly got between the Putties and some of the panicked passengers. Kimberly and Tommy concentrated of the other Putties in a swashbuckling fight with lots of swinging from the rigging. Every so often, a Putty tried to use the bottle against the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, but it got bumped or kicked out of the Putty's hand before they had a chance to activate it.

Meanwhile, down below the deck, Billy and Adam were continuing their conversation, both oblivious to what was going up on the deck.

Adam asked, "Now, Captain Cook was the first European to land in Australia, right?"  
"Well, not quite. He was the first Englishman to land here. The first European to land in Australia was a Dutch sailor named Willem Jansz 164 years before Captain Cook" explained Billy.

Suddenly, a huge thud was heared, Billy and Adam both reacted to the noise, with Adam quipping, "I guess they're having a good time up there."

Back up on the deck, the fight was still continuing. One of the Putties almost got the bottle open, but it got kicked, once again, out of his hands and, this time, rolled to a corner of the deck away from the fight but next to Bulk, who grabbed it. Finally, the Rangers began to dispose of the Putties one by one, and were left a bit breathless. The other passengers emerged from their hiding places, a bit shaken, but OK.

Kimberly asked the passengers, "Is everyone alright?" There were some positive responses from the group, prompting Aisha to point out, "They're all a bit shaky, but they're OK!"

Rocky took Tommy to the side, away from earshot of the others and asked, "What was _that_ all about?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go forward and contact Zordon." answered Tommy, who then went off with Aisha, while Rocky helped Kimberly attend to the other passengers.

Back at the Lunar Palace, as they were both at the rail, Zedd was angry as Rita ranted at him, "Those stupid putties lost again!!! Can't they do anything right?!"

Zedd just back to the rail and looked down at the Earth, as he said, "How dare you talk to me... wait... look!"

From what Zedd could see, Bulk and Skull were sitting on the deck examining the bottle they retrieved from the Putties.

"Those foolish humans have the bottle. If they open it, our plan might yet proceed." said Zedd with a snarl.

Rita quipped, "Give it up Zedd. Nobody's stupid enough to even _think_ about opening that bottle."

Back on the ship, Bulk and Skull continued to examine the bottle, as Skull asked, "Hey Bulk. Maybe we should open it?"

Bulk responded, "I don't know. This came from those clay dudes."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Aisha huddled in an empty corner of the deck, as they were talking to Zordon on their communicators, while Rocky and Kimberly were in the background tending to the other passengers.

Zordon told the two Rangers Teens, "I have insufficient data to determine the purpose of the Putty attack. However, there are indications that they brought a device with them. Have you seen anything that might confirm that fact?"

"_I_ did." answered Aisha, as she told Zordon and Tommy, "I saw one of those Putties carrying a bottle of some sort."

Tommy then added, "Yeah, me too. I think I saw it over near Bulk."

"Retrieve it immediately. If it is opened, the bottle could spell disaster." said Zordon, who then cut transmission, as the Rangers reacted to Bulk and Skull still examining the bottle, as Bulk said, "I can't stand it. I gotta find out what's inside."

With that said, Bulk began to open the bottle, as Tommy and Aisha both rushed up to him, with Tommy screaming, "BULK! _NO!!!_"

But it was too late! Bulk had opened the bottle. As he held it up, a strange stream of energy started to flow out of it. Bulk screamed and flinged the bottle away. The bottle landed on the deck and started to spin around, spreading energy as it turned. An electric charge began to surround the ship, as it creaked and groaned. The entire scene took on an eerie red glow. Everything seemed to be at a strange tilt and a gauzy texture surronded our heroes, as Bulk paniced and shouted, "Abandon ship!!!"

Bulk and Skull each tried to run off in the opposite directions, but ran back into each other and ended up falling on the deck

"What's happening?!" yelled Kimberly, as the entire ship began to spin into infinity.

The ship was surrounded by an electrical field. Suddenly, the field became opaque and covered the entire top deck of the ship. Only the hull and the masts could be seen.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd and Rita rejoiced at their apparent victory, as Zedd proudly proclaimed, "Yes!! Those stupid humans have caused their own destruction. Now we can begin our conquest of Earth."

Rita suggested, "Oooo. Let's send down a really nasty monster, right away!"

"Patience, my dear. I have a special monster in mind. It will take some time to prepare him." replied Zedd.

"Then send Goldar down there. I want to see some destruction now!" suggested Rita.

Zedd responded, "Of course, my dear. I wouldn't want to make you wait."

With that said, both Zedd and Rita broke out into evil laughter.

Alarms were blazing in the Command Centre, as Alpha 5 rushed around to determine the cause, as Zordon looked on and said, "Alpha, sensors show a power shift in the Morphing Grid!"

Alpha said, "Aye, yai, yai! The Rangers' ship has been surrounded by an energy field! I can't penetrate it!"

The Viewing Globe showed the ship floating in the harbour, covered in an energy field, as Zordon guessed, "The bottle must have been opened."

Suddenly, more alarms went off, and Alpha rushed about again, looking at the Viewing Globe (which showed Goldar attacking the city) and saying, "Aye, yai, yai! Goldar is attacking the city!!"

Zordon said, "Quick, Alpha. There's no time to lose. You must find a way to break through the energy field and free the Rangers."

"What if I can't?" asked Alpha.

Zordon answered with a grim look on his face, "Then the world is doomed."

"Aye, yai, yai!" sighed Alpha, who got to work, pressing various buttons.

--------------------------------------------------


	2. Act 2

--------------------------------------------------

**Act 2**

--------------------------------------------------

Back aboard the ship (still trapped in the energy field), Adam and Billy, unaware of the events above deck, were finishing up their conversation.

"And so, eight days after they landed, Captain Cook decided that Botany Bay wasn't suitable and moved the settlement in what is now Sydney Cove. Come on, we'd better get topside." said Billy, as he and Adam exited the cabin and made their way out onto the deck. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers and the other passengers laid quiet on the ground, asleep from the spell.

Billy focused on the strange field surrounding the ship and said, "We're surrounded by an energy field."

Adam noticed and the others and said, "Billy, look!"

Billy and Adam rushed over to the others. Billy checked on Bulk, while Adam went to Kimberly.

"Bulk! Bulk! Can you hear me?" Billy asked Bulk, who just turned over as if he was pulling covers over his head and said, "No mommy, I don't wanna go to school today."

Adam was checking Kimberly and said, "She's asleep! Kimberly! Wake up! What happened?"

But Kimberly just rolled over, as Adam told Billy, "She won't wake up!"

Billy looked at Tommy and said, "Tommy's fast asleep too. They're _all_ asleep."

Adam suggested, "We'd better call Zordon."

"Right... Zordon, come in..." agreed Billy, who then spoke into his communicator, but got nothing, and then asked, "Zordon?"

Billy tried to adjust his communicator, but it was useless, and he told Adam, "It's no use. This field is blocking any signals from getting in or out."

"We should morph!" said Adam, who just pulled his Power Morpher.

Billy pointed out, "We can't. The energy field is blocking our contact with the Morphing Grid."

Adam then asked, "What do we do now? Just sit here?"

"I'm afraid that, for the moment, we have no choice." answered Billy.

As Goldar walked through the city, destroying everything he saw, Zedd turned from the balcony of the Lunar Palace with Rita by his side, arrogantly proclaiming, "Good! Excellent! Goldar is tearing through the city and there are no Rangers to get in his way."

"This is better than I'd imagined. What's next?"

"Now I call back Goldar and send down a creature created just for you. Behold Volcania!" said Zedd, as he thrusted his staff, sending an energy beam to Earth.

The energy beam shot down to the planet surface, an explosion was heard, and a male muscular Asian human, dressed in a black trenchcoat, brown trousers, white gloves, black boots, and a black mask, grew to giant size. The monster, known only as Volcania, then began to make his way through Angel Grove, leaving destruction in his path, prompting Zedd and Rita to both explode with maniacal laughter

Back at the Command Centre, Alpha continued to rush about, trying to reach the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, but was having no luck, telling Zordon, "Aye, yai, yai! It's no use. I can't get through the energy field."

Alarms went off, as Zordon saw Volcania through the city the Viewing Globe and said, "Alpha, Zedd has unleashed a new monster. He is Volcania, and his practically unstoppable. You must increase the signal power to maximum focus and reach the Rangers. Time is running out!

"Aye, yai, yai, yai, yai!!!" said a panicked Alpha

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Billy was up at the railing working on his communicator, while Adam paced around the deck as Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha, Bulk, Skull, and the other passengers all continued to sleep.

"I can't stand this. I feel like I ought to be able to do something." said an impatient Adam.

Billy suddenly shouted, "I've got it!"

Adam asked, "What?!"

"I think I can break through the field. If we combine the power of our communicators with the reserve power in one of the morphers and focus and reverse the polarity, it just might do it." suggested Billy.

Adam was desperate to try anything, so he replied, "Let's try it!"

Billy then held his hand out and requested, "Give me your communicator."

Adam did, as well as hand Billy his Power Morpher, and saying, "Right, take my morpher too."

"It'll just take a second to put this together." said Billy, as he put the communicators and the morpher together, adjusted his glasses, then said, "Alright. It's ready. Adam, activate your morpher!"

"Right." said Adam, who then activated his Power Morpher, shouted "MASTADON!"

Suddenly, an electrical charge surrounded the devices, and a beam on energy beam shot straight up!

At the same time at the Command Centre, Alpha continued working on the controls, while Zordon looked on and said, "Alpha, I sense a power surge in the Morphing Grid."

"I see it! Could it be? Yes! It's the Rangers!" responded Alpha with joy, as his voice managed to be heard on the communicators after a crackle "Rangers! Come in! Aye, yai, yai! We've been looking all over for you!"

Billy and Adam went for their communicators, as Billy said, "Alpha! Aw man, I'm glad to hear your voice. We're stuck inside an energy field with a boat load of people! I had to re-polarize the morphing field with the communicators just to get through."

Adam joined in by explaining and asking, "Everyone's asleep including the other Rangers, and we can't wake them up. What's happening, Zordon?"

Zordon answered, "In your absence, Zedd has unleashed an assault on Angel Grove. You must morph and go directly to your Zords immediately. Use the device you created to reverse the effect of the energy field on the other Rangers."

As Billy propped the sleeping bodies of Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, and Aisha up against the wall, Adam asked Zordon, "But what about the other passengers?"

"Leave them asleep for now. Alpha will keep track of them until you return. Hurry Rangers!" replied Zordon.

"Right! Adam, activate your morpher when I give the word." said Billy, who grabbed the makeshift device, pointed it at Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, and Aisha, then shouted, "_Now!!!_"

"MASTADON!", shouted Adam, as the communicators again flashed with an electrical field which fired a beam to each of the sleeping Mighty Morphin' Rangers, who all stirred immediately,

Kimberly yawned and asked, "What... what happened?

"What's going on?" asked Tommy, as he rubbed his eyes.

Billy hastily answered, "No time to explain. We've got trouble! Adam, activate your morpher again!"

Adam was happy to do so, as he shouted "MASTADON!" and pointed the beam straight up, as Billy gave the order to the other Mighty Morphin' Rangers, "Let's go guys. It's Morphing Time!!"

Tommy: Tigerzord!

Adam: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Aisha: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

Rocky: Tyrannosaurus!

As Volcania kept on tearing up the city, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers arrived on the scene, as their Thunderzords raced to join them.

Adam: Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!

Billy: Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!

Aisha: Saber-Toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!

Rocky: Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!

Tommy: White Tigerzord Power!

At the Lunar Palace, Zedd and Rita were both shocked at the Mighty Morphin' Rangers' sudden appearance.

Zedd shouted, "No! It can't be!"

Rita agreed by screaming, "Not again!!!!!"

The Mighty Morphin' Rangers boarded their Zords, as the Thunder Megazord was formed, and the White Tigerzord transformed into Warrior Mode, both Megazords ready for a fight!

The Blue Ranger said to his fellow Rangers, "Alright team, let's show this clown that he doesn't scare us!"

It was a tense face-off, as Volcania stood toe-to-toe with both the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord! Volcania then ran forward and blocked a right punch from the White Tigerzord, only to be grabbed from behind by the Thunder Megazord, yet still kick the White Tigerzord, who then tried to throw another right punch, but Volcania blocked it, then got behind the White Tigerzord and pushed it away. The Thunder Megazord was much luckier when it blocked a right punch from Volcania, then countered by hitting Volcania in the face with a right punch of its own.

After taking that single hit, Volcania told his adversaries in a Brooklyn accent, "Two against one! 'Dat ain't fair! Well, let me warm things up for ya!" With that said, Volcania removed his mask, revealing a trio of small deformed volcanoes on his head.

"Time to turn on the heat!" laughed Volcania, who then bent down, aiming his volcanoes and firing dangerous lava sparks at the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord, heavily damaging both of them at once, and causing them to fall down!

Meanwhile, at the Command Centre, Alpha could do nothing but look on in horror, as he watched the battle on the viewing globe and said to Zordon, "Aye, yai, yai, yai, yai! The Rangers are getting their clocks cleaned! What are we gonna do, Zordon?"

Zordon calmly suggested, "Alpha, summon Tor the Shuttlezord! His power might be enough to help the Power Rangers destroy that thing."

"Right away, Zordon." said Alpha, who pressed some random buttons on the computer console.

Shortly, Tor the Shuttlezord showed, as the five main Mighty Morphin' Rangers all said at once, "We call on the power of the Thunder Ultrazord!"

All six Thunderzords linked up with Tor, forming the Thunder Ultrazord, which then took off into the air, as Volcania carefully stood his ground.

Inside the Thunder Ultazord's cockpit, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers all said at once, "Crush him like a bug!" as the Thunder Ultrazord fell down, crushing Volcania like a pancake and destroying him.

"Another great plan ruined!!" shouted Zedd, who was angry at the outcome, while Rita ranted at a cowering Finster, "_FINSTER!_ Don't you hide from me! You'll pay for this one, mister! _**FINSTER!**_ Oooo, I've got a headache again."

"Me too." growled Zedd.

A short while later, back in Australia, the Power Teens, unmorphed and back in their civilian clothing, teleported back onto the deck of the ship, which was still surrounded by the energy field.

"All we have to do is get things back to normal here and we can get on with our trip."

Billy spoke into his communicator, "Alright Alpha, I think it's time to wake everybody up."

"Re-polarizing now!" said Alpha, as a wide white beam of light descended on the ship. The energy field previously covering the ship vanished. The ship was back to normal. The passengers were all revived and were getting up onto their feet, as Bulk asked while holding his head, "What happened?"

"Well, that's kind've hard to explain." answered Aisha.

Skull told Bulk, "Don't you remember? You opened that bottle the clay guys left and then..."

Bulk finished the explanation, "...And then that stuff came out and did something to us. And then... and then the Power must've saved us!"

"Yeah! The Power Rangers. Uh, did they?" Skull asked Rocky.

Rockey answered awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess they did."

"Man! And I missed it!" groaned Bulk.

Skull then put his hand on Bulk's shoulder and said, "Hey Bulkie! Congratulations!"

Bulk confusedly asked, "What for, Needle Brain?"

"You're not seasick anymore. With all that happened, you forgot that you were on a ship going up and down on the water." responded Skull.

"Up and down?" asked a suddenly queasy Bulk, who then ran over to the side and dumped whatever he had for breakfast and lunch this morning in the sea, while Skull sadly shook his head, and the Power Teens all laughed.

**The End.**

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well ladies and gentlemen, I hoped you enjoyed this script-turned-fanfic. It's just that I thought we needed one more "Power Rangers in Australia" adventure before the teen' first trip through time, and Tommy battle with himself. I'd also like to thank jdlrp from for naming Zydos (the Dairanger baddie who fights the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord here) "Volcania" and the Youtube clip of the Zord battle.

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
